The Clone Wars (toyline)
The Clone Wars Collection is one of Hasbro's action figure lines for 2008 - 2011. The other Collection line for 2008 - 2010 is The Legacy Collection which focuses on the realistic/movie-accurate merchandise. The Shadows of the Darkside Collection was followed by The Vintage Collection/series in 2010-2011. Just like an actual movie's line, this collection will feature merchadise for the upcoming The Clone Wars movie and TV series on Cartoon Network. It is a 3D CGI continuation/expansion of Cartoon Network's Clone Wars cartoon from 2003. All the Clone Wars figures are based on their Clone Wars movie screen counterparts meaning animated styled. The vehicles are the same style as in realistic and will be compatible with both animated (Clone Wars) and realistic figures (Legacy). Action Figures Basic Figures 2008 Wave 1 *No. 1 Anakin Skywalker *No. 2 Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi General) *No. 3 Yoda *No. 4 Captain Rex *No. 5 Clone Trooper *No. 6 General Grievous *No. 7 Battle Droid *No. 8 R2-D2 Wave 2 *No. 9 Ahsoka Tano (with Rotta the Hutt) *No.10 Clone Commander Cody *No.11 Clone Pilot Odd Ball *No.12 Super Battle Droid Wave 3 *No.13 Count Dooku *No.14 Plo Koon *No.15 Asajj Ventress *No.16 C-3PO *No.17 Destroyer Droid (Droideka) *No.18 IG-86 Assasin Droid Wave 4 *No.19 Clone Trooper 212th Attack Battalion *No.20 Padmé Amidala *No.21 Clone Trooper with Space Gear *No.22 MagnaGuard *No.23 R3-S6 "Goldie" Wave 5 *No.24 Jar Jar Binks (Jedi Disguise) *No.25 Rocket Battle Droid *No.26 Clone Trooper 41st Elite Corps *No.27 Kit Fisto ---- 2009 Wave 1 *CW01 General Grievous *CW02 Clone Trooper with Space Gear *CW03 Rocket Battle Droid *CW04 Clone Trooper 41st Elite Corps *CW05 Kit Fisto Wave 2 *CW06 Mace Windu (Jedi General) *CW07 Admiral Yularen *CW08 Jawas *CW09 Commander Gree *CW10 ARF Trooper *CW11 Heavy Assault Super Battle Droid Wave 3 *CW12 Obi-Wan Kenobi (Space Gear) *CW13 4-A7 *CW14 Yoda *CW15 Whorm Loathsome *CW16 Commando Droid *CW17 Clone Trooper Echo Wave 4 *CW18 Anakin Skywalker *CW19 Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi General) *CW20 Clone Trooper Denal *CW21 Anakin Skywalker (Space Gear) *CW22 Cad Bane *CW23 Ahsoka Tano (Space Gear) Wave 5 *CW24 Captain Rex *CW25 R2-D2 *CW26 Ahsoka Tano *CW27 Count Dooku *CW28 Clone Commander Cody *CW29 Destroyer Droid *CW30 Luminara Unduli *CW31 Captain Argyus *CW32 Clone Commander Thire *CW33 AAT Driver Battle Droid Wave 6 *CW34 Matchstick *CW35 Padmé Amidala (Adventurer Suit) *CW36 Clone Tank Gunner *CW37 Ziro's Assassin Droid Wave 7 *CW38 Clone Trooper Jek *CW39 Commander Bly *CW40 Aayla Secura *CW41 Hondo Ohnaka (includes Pilf Mukmuk) Wave 8 *CW42 Anakin Skywalker (Cold Weather Gear) *CW43 Thi-Sen *CW44 Clone Commander Stone *CW45 Darth Sidious *CW46 Commander TX-20 Wave 9 *CW47 Firefighter Droid *CW48 Obi-Wan Kenobi (Cold Weather Gear) *CW49 MagnaGuard (with Cape) *CW50 Captain Rex (Cold Weather Gear) ---- 2010-2011 Wave 1 *CW01 Captain Rex *CW02 Obi Wan Kenobi (Jedi General) *CW03 Clone Commander Cody *CW04 Destroyer Droid *CW05 Yoda *CW06 Count Dooku *CW07 Anakin Skywalker (Space Gear) Wave 2 *CW08 Pre Vizsla *CW09 Mandalorian Police Officer *CW10 General Grievous *CW11 Aurra Sing Wave 3 *CW12 Captain Rex (Cold Weather Gear) *CW13 Cad Bane *CW14 Clone Pilot Odd Ball *CW15 Asajj Ventress *CW16 Super Battle Droid *CW17 Ahsoka (Space Gear) *CW18 ARF Trooper *CW19 Battle Droid Wave 4 *CW20 Mace Windu *CW21 Commander Gree *CW22 Battle Droid Commander *CW23 Kit Fisto *CW24 Jungle Camo ARF Trooper Wave 5 *CW25 Ki-Adi-Mundi *CW26 Flamethrower Clone Trooper *CW27 R2-D2 *CW28 Clone Pilot Goji Wave 6 *CW29 Mandalorian Warrior *CW30 R4-P17 *CW31 Shaak Ti *CW32 Boba Fett *CW33 Embo Wave 7 *CW34 Undead Geonosian *CW35 Clone Trooper Draa *CW36 Quinlan Vos *CW37 Cato Parasitti Wave 8 *CW38 Clone Commander Jet *CW39 Hondo Ohnaka (includes Pilf Mukmuk) *CW40 Obi-Wan Kenobi *CW41 Clone Trooper Hevy in Training Armor *CW42 Cad Bane (Jedi Temple, includes TODO-360) *CW43 R7-A7 Wave 9 *CW44 Ahsoka *CW45 Anakin Skywalker *CW46 Aqua Droid *CW47 El-Les *CW48 Clone Commander Wolffe Wave 10 *CW49 Riot Control Clone Trooper *CW50 Barriss Offee (Padawan) *CW51 Eeth Koth *CW52 Clone Commander Colt Wave 11 *CW53 Plo Koon (Cold Weather Gear) *CW54 Saesee Tiin (Jedi General) *CW55 Savage Opress *CW56 ARF Trooper (Kamino) *CW56 Stealth Ops Clone Trooper Wave 12 *CW58 Even Piell *CW59 Savage Opress (Armored) *CW60 Kit Fisto (Cold Weather Gear) *CW61 Seripas *CW62 Captain Rex (Jet Pack) Wave 13 *CW63 Chewbacca *CW64 R7-D4 *CW65 Jar Jar Binks (Jedi Disguise) ---- 2012 Wave 1 *CW 1 Anakin Skywalker *CW 2 Clone Trooper Phase II Armour *CW 3 Savage Opress *CW 4 Cad Bane *CW 5 Yoda *CW 6 Plo Koon *CW 7 Clone Commander Cody *CW 8 Mace Windu *CW 9 Chewbacca *CW10 Aqua Droid Wave 2 *CW11 Republic Commando Boss *CW12 Obi-Wan Kenobi *CW13 Captain Rex *CW14 Aayla Secura Wave 3 *CW15 Ahsoka SCUBA Gear *CW16 Super Battle Droid Training Droid *CW17 Clone Commander Wolffe Wave 4 *CW18 Clone Commander Fox ---- 2013 Wave 1 *CW01 Obi-Wan Kenobi *CW02 Savage Opress *CW03 Anakin Skywalker *CW04 Captain Rex *CW05 R2-D2 *CW06 501st Legion Clone Trooper *CW07 Clone Commander Cody *CW08 Darth Maul *CW09 Battle Droid ---- Exclusives Mail-In Offer Exclusives *Captain Rex *Sergeant Bric & Galactic Battle Mat StarWarsOnlineShop.com Exclusive *Clone Trooper Senate Security Target Exclusive *Commander Fox Toys 'Я' Us Exclusives *Holographic General Grievous *Kul Teska *Nikto Gaurd Wal*Mart Exclusive *501st Clone Trooper Argos/Mail-In Exclusive *Nahdar Vebb Multi-Packs Battle Packs *Ambush on the Vulture's Claw *Anti-Hailfire Droid Squad *ARC Troopers *Army of the Republic *Assault on Geonosis *AT-TE Assault Squad *Battle of Orto Plutonia *B'omarr Monastery Assault *Cad Bane's Escape *Capture of the Droids *Battle of Christophsis (Ultimate) *Defend/Defense of Kamino *Jabba's Palace *Jedi Showdown *Mandalorian Warriors *Obi-Wan and 212th Attack Battalion (Target) *Rishi Moon Outpost Attack *Speeder Bike Recon *Stop the Zillo Beast *The Hunt For Grievous (Clone Wars) *Yoda & Coruscant Guard (Target) Vehicles *Ahsoka Tano's Delta Starfighter *Anakin's Delta Starfighter *AT-TE *Homing Spider Droid *Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter *V-19 Torrent Fighter Repacks *Anakin Skywalker's Jedi Starfighter (Clone Wars) *AAT (Redeco) Toys 'Я' Us Exclusives '' *ARC-170 Fighter (Imperial Shadow Squadron) *ARC-170 Fighter (Redeco) *Hailfire Droid & General Grievous *Rise of Boba Fett (Ultimate Battlepack) *Stealth Ops Clone Trooper (Commander Blackout) *V-Wing Starfighter & Oddball ''Wal*Mart Exclusive *Republic Gunship (Redeco) ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Hasbro Toy Lines‎